1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system and a processing method each for processing a substrate, and a load lock apparatus used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of, for example, an LCD substrate or the like, a so-called multi-chamber type processing system is used which includes a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses for performing predetermined processing for the substrate in a reduced-pressure atmosphere, such as etching, ashing, and so on (see Japanese Translated National Publication of Patent Application No. 2004-523880). Such a processing system includes a carrier room including a substrate carrier unit for carrying the substrate and a processing section having a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses provided around the carrier room. The substrate is carried into/out of each of the substrate processing apparatuses by a carrier arm of the substrate carrier unit. The processing system includes a carry-in/out section for carrying a substrate in/out from/to the outside and a load lock apparatus provided between the carry-in/out section and the processing section. The substrate carried into the carry-in/out section is carried into the processing section via the load lock apparatus, and processed in the processing section, and then carried out to the carry-in/out section again via the load lock apparatus.
As the load lock apparatus, there is known one which includes a heating plate for pre-heating the substrate in the load lock apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-239144-2). Further, a load lock apparatus is proposed which includes a heating plate and a cooling plate, so that when the substrate is carried from the carry-in/out section into the processing section, the substrate can be heated by the heating plate, and when the substrate is carried out of the processing section into the carry-in/out section, the substrate can be cooled by the cooling plate (see Japanese Translated National Publication of Patent Application No. 2004-523880).
It is conceivable to configure the heating plate for use in the load lock apparatus or the like such that, for example, a plate body made of metal such as a stainless alloy, an aluminum (Al) alloy or the like incorporates a heating element such as a sheathed heater or the like so that the heating element conducts heat to the plate body, and the heat emitted from the heated plate body heats the substrate. It is conceivable to configure the cooling plate such that, for example, a plate body made of metal such as a stainless alloy, an aluminum alloy or the like incorporates a cooling water conveyance pipe for passing a cooling water therethrough so that the cooling water cools the plate body, and the cold heat of the cooled plate body cools the substrate. Further, a method is also proposed which supplies an inert gas such as nitrogen (N2), helium (He) or the like to the substrate to cool the substrate (see Japanese Translated National Publication of Patent Application No. 2004-523880).